


МЫ ЛАДИМ, ТАК КУДА УЖ ХУЖЕ

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, TW: Blood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Почему ты просто не прекратишь напирать? — требует объяснения Крис, едва ли не вжимаясь в него грудью.</p><p>— Пагубная черта моего характера, — выжимает из глотки Питер, с наслаждением делая вдох, стесненный стальной хваткой Криса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	МЫ ЛАДИМ, ТАК КУДА УЖ ХУЖЕ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobryatinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Bad Enough We Get Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553082) by [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/pseuds/Febricant). 



> Этот перевод являлся подарком на [TW Secret Santa](http://twsecretsanta.diary.ru/p201938453.htm) для [bobryatinka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka).
> 
> I want to give my grateful bleeding heart to the author, [Febricant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/pseuds/Febricant), for the marvelous masterpiece that this text presents and her generosity and permission at my miserable pleading while excessive drooling over the idea of translating this amazing and challenging work!
> 
> Также огромная благодарность несется навстречу Imperatrix за спид-беттинг, эмоционально-внушительные тумаки и терпение, а также svyatosh@ за доброе сердце, поддержку и организацию :*
> 
> XOXO

**Название:** МЫ ЛАДИМ, ТАК КУДА УЖ ХУЖЕ  
 **Оригинальное название:** [It's Bad Enough We Get Along](http://archiveofourown.org/works/553082)  
 **Жанр:** кровавая бытовуха  
 **Предупреждения:** кровь, нанесение физического ущерба, фроттаж в непредназначенных для этого условиях, Питер Хейл и его саблезубые тараканы  
 **Примечания:** больное изложение мыслей Питера, больные действия Питера, больной на всю крышу Питер и задетый им по касательной Бикон-Хиллз. Преимущественно, в лице Криса Арджента. Бедный.  
 **Размер:** ок. 12300  
 **От автора:** Автор очень хотел передать всю ~~ебнутость~~ экстраординарность мышления Питера, максимально сохраняя оригинальный поток сознания.  
А еще к фику есть арт, на который автор сто лет дрочил как не в себя, но только дойдя до середины перевода, узнал, что тот давно увиденный им арт – иллюстрация к этому потоку сознания. Чуть не умер.

МЫ ЛАДИМ, ТАК КУДА УЖ ХУЖЕ

Дерек не может смотреть ему в глаза.

Ничего удивительного, если вспомнить обстоятельства его воскрешения; Питер все еще слабо контролирует выкачанную силу, но она медленно струится к нему обратно, запятнанная убийством. Истории ее наследования переплелись так безнадежно, что на вкус, наверное, отдают прахом. Питер не очень-то рад ощущению утекающей сквозь пальцы обретенной власти, и все же ему кажется, что будь эта ноша тяжелее последнего вздоха его племянницы, то она бы его сломила.

Питер знает, что ему никогда не простят убийство Лоры.

И он готов нести этот крест до конца своих дней. В качестве расплаты.

Дереку этого, вероятно, никогда не понять. Он слишком категоричен в своих привязанностях, слишком молод и неопытен для роли, которая с самого начала была предназначена не ему.

Питер все понимает, только понимание не есть сострадание.

Нюансы и иже с ними.

*

— Вы решили заняться ремонтом.

Прозаичные занятия Питеру до сих пор в новинку, даже спустя месяцы с тех пор, как он усмирил свой разум и вздел на него суровый строгач. Питер резко втягивает носом запах бензина и оборачивается, аккуратно вешая заправочный пистолет на место.

За его спиной стоит Крис Арджент, а из-за соседней машины выглядывает его уродливый грузовик.

— Жаль было оставлять такие ценные территории, — говорит он, слегка вздергивая подбородок.

— Твоя идея? — спрашивает его Арджент сочащимся обвинением голосом. Питер чувствует, как ползут вверх уголки губ, и вместо этого кривит их.

— Я не Альфа, — сообщает он Ардженту под беспокойное ворчание собственной силы, тихо бурлящей в венах.

— А должен бы, — роняет Арджент.

— Ты разве забыл, что я безумен? — он вставляет кредитку в терминал и вводит пароль, извлекая карту, как только автомат разражается звонким писком. 

Похоже, что Крис Арджент вне себя от ярости: он тяжело хмурится, оттеняя и без того усталые голубые глаза, запавшие и обведенные темными кругами. 

— Я знаю, что ты, как серый кардинал, держишь бразды в своих руках, — выцеживает он.

Питер окидывает его взглядом, отмечая помятую одежду и седину. Он уверен, что будь воздух чище, то он смог бы уловить застарелый запах крови. Но Питер очень старается не давать волю воображению и не представлять то, чего нет.

— Я просто заправляюсь, — отвечает он Крису, закручивая крышку бензобака. 

— Так значит, вы остаетесь, — и это не вопрос.

— Знаешь, — непринужденно говорит Питер, — у стаи есть одна удивительная особенность, — Арджент невольно вздрагивает. — Кровные узы.

Руки Дерека до сих пор перепачканы кровью Питера, так же, как и Питер запятнан кровью Лоры.

Он машет Крису из окна и трогается с места. Питер не мог не заметить, что Ардженты тоже не покинули город.

*

У Айзека прирожденные способности к регенерации. Такого таланта нет ни у Питера, ни у других членов их молодой стаи, а меж тем он обладает большой ценностью и заслуживает самого пристального внимания. 

— Нужно отправить его в Орегон, — говорит он Дереку, заранее подозревая, что будет отшит. — Они могут научить его.

— Он слишком молод, — отвечает ему Дерек, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Дитон может заняться его обучением здесь. 

— Дитон не принадлежит нашему виду, — напоминает ему Питер, аккуратно подбивая клинья.

Его учителем мог бы стать брат Питера, но ни один не произносит этого вслух. Раны все еще горят острой болью, но она бледнеет на фоне миазменного вихря ярости, поглощающей Питера. Она задает мыслям Питера тон, к которому он не хочет прислушиваться. Но который Питер по собственной воле не заглушит. Никогда. 

Скорбь Дерека вплелась в стайные узы так крепко, что дети, скорее всего, даже не ощущают ее тяжести и не понимают, какое огромное бремя взвалил на них Дерек, сам того не осознавая.

— Я подумаю об этом, — неохотно соглашается Дерек.

Это прогресс.

*

Исключительными умениями Питера всегда были ловкость, практичность и скорость. Он превращается до предела своих возможностей: его истощили многолетняя насильственная обездвиженность и заточение в ловушке собственного изуродованного тела, не способного к исполнению простейших нужд.

Он медленно выплетает себя из паутины стайной связи, скрывая свой образ до тех пор, пока видимый им свет Дерека не съеживается до размеров булавочной головки, а беты кажутся лишь вращающимися вокруг него молодыми и яркими спутниками.

В лесных могилах погребены целые поколения Хейлов. Дерек никогда не приходит к ним, Питер же сворачивается подле них в клубок и позволяет злости поглотить его. Он лежит недвижно, а волны гнева и жажды крови окатывают его бока. 

О полном обращении ему на время придется забыть, до тех пор, пока он не сбросит с себя морок кататонии, запах гари и тянущиеся к нему чужие, беспомощные руки.

Спустя какое-то время измотанный и встревоженный Питер переваливается и встает на ноги. Его получеловеческий рот растянут в широком клыкастом оскале.

В этом есть какая-то сила, даже мощь.

Он опасен, пока ему подвластен _контроль_.

*

Дерек приходит к могиле Кейт. Если бы он узнал, что Питер в курсе, то, возможно, вонзил бы в него свои когти. Но он еще не придумал, как использовать против него это знание. Пока.

— Она не знает ответов, — говорит ему Питер. Их обоих окутывает запах смерти.

— Как и _твои_ демоны, — огрызается Дерек, и глаза его вспыхивают алым.

« _Демоны_ », — думает Питер. Он анализирует терминологию и избранный Дереком тон.

Это прогресс.

* 

— Я должен принести тебе свои извинения, — сообщает он Мелиссе Макколл, перехватывая ее на выходе из больницы. Зайти ему помешало что-то надсадное, кровоточащее в самом нутре. Питера мутит от запаха, и он сжимает кулаки, изо всех сил стараясь не выпустить когти из-под тонкой кожи.

— Что-то не слышу заветного «прости», — отвечает Мелисса. Сердце ее стучит как бешеное, и все же она стоит перед ним, не подавая вида. Она действительно красива, даже после ночной смены, даже в медформе, насквозь пропахшей просроченным антисептиком.

— Я работаю над этим, — говорит Питер и улыбается.

— Удачи в стараниях, — обрывает его Мелисса. Она боится его, ненавидит его, и смелостью своей она выходит за все границы дозволенного — памятуя, что он такое. Помня о том, что ей известно о Питере. 

Мелисса проскальзывает мимо, пытаясь нащупать в сумочке связку ключей. Он оставляет ее, довольный разговором.

* 

Крису Ардженту стоило дважды подумать перед тем, как вторгаться во владения Хейлов.

Дерек выпускает когти, как только слышит его запах. Питер мог бы и предупредить, но так нагляднее. _«Все такой же порывистый»_ , — думает он про себя, наблюдая за ощетинившимся Дереком.

— Позволь мне разобраться, — просит Питер, наклоняясь в кресле и захлопывая книгу.

Дерек рычит, делает отчаянную попытку вернуть себе человеческие черты и кивает, дергая подбородком в сторону двери. Питер чувствует его глубокое дыхание, чувствует, как он посылает остальным бетам _спокойствие_. Питер концентрируется.

Дверь затворяется за ним с громким хлопком.

— Где Дерек? — требует ответа Арджент без предисловий или хотя бы намека на дипломатию. Если бы Питер хотел подбавить их разговору драматичности, то издал бы тяжелый вздох. 

— Учится распределять обязанности, — отвечает Питер.

Арджент злится, и морщины на его лице становятся глубже.

— Я хочу перемирия, — наконец выдает он.

— У нас и так мир, — напоминает ему Питер, наблюдая за ним всем своим существом — как его и учили много лет назад. У Арджента сильное сердце и большие легкие. Он в раздрае, и неприкрыто пышет целым букетом эмоций.

— Я хочу заключить его на бумаге.

_Вот оно что._

— Ссылки на контракт значительно усложняют дело, — озвучивает Питер известную ему истину. У клана Арджентов богатая история, сколь человеческой она бы ни была. С традициями не менее солидного возраста.

— Не старайся угодить мне, — говорит Арджент глубоким гортанным голосом.

— Да мне даже присниться подобное не может, — увиливает Питер с легким тоном.

В своих снах Питер видит только огонь да давится наполняющей рот грязью. 

*

Двое Хейлов. Они единственные выжившие из всех членов их многочисленного семейства, мирно проживавшего на этих землях; они — это все, что осталось от поколений истории.

Двое Арджентов. Питера учили видеть клише. Он отлично управляется с цифрами и информацией, он умеет проникать в самую суть. Меж их усопших династий пролилось много крови. Однажды она обязана была смешаться.

Отец и дочь стоят на прогалине напротив него. Их напряжение скрыто под одинаковыми масками спокойствия. Новый адепт Арджентов стоит рядом, сложив на груди руки и всем видом выражая холодное равнодушие.

Эллисон, матриарх Арджентов и лидер двоих, не может удержать маску достаточно долго и, в конце концов, одаривает Дерека ядовитым, обиженным взглядом. Ничего, со временем она научится. Стоящая с ней бок о бок Лидия Мартин закатывает глаза, разглядывая свой маникюр.

Сказав, что он удивлен ее выбором стороны, Питер бы соврал. Она яркая и дикая. Однажды она станет опасной.

Дерек сносит столько пронизывающей его боли, что еще один саднящий укол от присутствия Лидии ему совершенно ни к чему. С другой стороны, утешать его Питер не обязан. Дерек стоит рядом, источая в равной мере ярость и самообладание.

И вот, когда контракт подписан, и имена горят на бледной бумаге красными чернилами, настает время для рукопожатия.

_Покуда на данной территории над невинным не совершается насилие, насилие не будет направлено против любого из кланов, подписавших настоящий документ._

Эта строчка, естественно, напечатана мелким шрифтом, но факт остается фактом.

Питер не видит причин для радости, но, с другой стороны, радости в его жизни никогда особенно и не было места. Крис Арджент кивает им с мрачным удовлетворением, он безоружен, он человек, и он связан контрактом. Дерек отворачивается и покидает круг первым. Протокол обязывает Питера последовать его примеру, дабы сохранить лицо. Он смотрит на племянника и лишь закатывает глаза, заговаривая, только когда они заканчивают свой бег.

— Хороший ход, — сообщает он, когда вдалеке показывается крыльцо их дома, и они сбавляют шаг. 

— Они никогда не будут соблюдать его условия, — отвечает Дерек с твердой убежденностью. 

— Это поколение будет, — говорит ему Питер, мысленно возвращаясь к разбору заключения их договора в малейших деталях.

— А следующее? А грядущее за ним? — резко и нервно передразнивает его Дерек. Питер начинает осознавать, что он, возможно, никогда не станет полноценным Альфой, его фундамент выстроен на куче песка, слишком большой, чтобы он смог стать опорой целой стае укушенных бет.

— Ты собираешься дать продолжение роду Хейлов, Дерек? Потому что, должен сказать тебе, следующее поколение не станет проблемой вообще. Насколько мне известно.

Дерек пошатывается, будто его ударили. Может, это и было жестоко, только его достало, что Дерек пренебрегает жизненно важной информацией и не замечает вещей, полыхающих перед взором Питера яркими маяками.

— Нет, — медленно и вымученно отвечает ему Дерек.

— Я уже потерял детей, с меня довольно, — коротко отмечает Питер, превращаясь и исчезая. Он загоняет стаю на самые задворки своего разума, чтобы успеть ускользнуть без вмешательства.

*

Стайлз никогда не стучит, даже когда дому возвращаются прежние очертания, даже после многочисленных предупреждений со стороны Дерека. Скотт так непреложно верен своей человеческой сущности и возможного обретения счастья с Эллисон и нормальной жизни, которой у него никогда не будет, что до сих пор артачится, не признавая себя членом стаи. Стайлз же пристрастился к бесконечным набегам и на их холодильник, и на медленно растущую библиотеку. Ему не с руки остановиться и подумать, к чему в долгосрочной перспективе может привести его поддержка.

Питер застает его врасплох, когда Стайлз пытается жевать с набитым ртом. Не давится он лишь чудом.

— Меня это вечно будет бесить, — скрепя сердце бурчит Стайлз с оттенком покорности в голосе. Заметно расслабляясь в присутствии Дерека, рядом с Питером он замирает, всем телом источая настороженность и напряжение.

— Вот там Дерек теперь хранит картофельные чипсы, — говорит он, указывая на шкафчик у Стайлза над головой.

— Он их ненавидит, — замечает Стайлз. Будто для Питера это новость.

— Зато тебе они нравятся, — отвечает Питер, выжидая, пока он отвернется от него. Стайлз не доставляет ему такого удовольствия, скрещивая руки на груди.

Он был бы ценным приобретением, этот экземпляр.

И все же, чтобы отказаться от укуса, надо обладать силой, которую Питер не может не уважать. Даже если Стайлз этого не понимает. А предлагать отвергнутый однажды подарок вновь, по его мнению, было бы неправильно. 

Питер ослабляет концентрацию, расширяя границы восприятия, пока не находит того, кого ищет.

— Если ты к нему, то он ушел куда-то выше по холму, — сообщает он Стайлзу.

— Ты не собираешься выставить меня за дверь? 

— Было бы грубо с моей стороны, — отвечает Питер, разворачиваясь к нему спиной.

*

 

Оборотни исцеляются быстрее.

Это прописная истина: его тело в конце концов регенерирует, ему нужны лишь время и сила. 

А что разум? Разум его испещрен рубцами.

Питер проводит Волчью Луну (1) с остатками стаи: Дерек и он сам. Эрика с Бойдом предпочли отправиться с Айзеком в Орегон; Питер мягко подначивал их остаться, но даже спустя несколько месяцев Дерек отказывается признавать, как глубоко ранил его их стремительный побег. Питер совсем не осуждает их желание найти себе стаю посильнее; на их месте он поступил бы так же.

Скотт все так же смотрит волком, отказываясь проводить с ними время. Вести себя иначе было бы глупо, и, несмотря на изредка накатывающие на него приступы невероятного идиотизма, Скотт не дурак.

Волчья Луна знаменует начало нового года. Регенерацию. Перерождение. Дерек следит за ним краем глаза и ничего не говорит. Вместо этого они отправляются на долгую охоту и останавливаются лишь, когда начинают задыхаться от усталости и разреженного зимнего воздуха.

Раньше было шумно. Были мелкие споры и затаенные обиды, и грубые подколы. В этом году они оплакивают утрату. Питеру она кажется чем-то абстрактным, как боль от давно вырванного зуба. Он засчитывает это за нежданное преимущество. Кто-то же должен сохранять ясный ум. Они охотятся до тех пор, пока во рту не становится сладко от крови, чего не случалось в течение долгих месяцев.

Когда они возвращаются с первыми лучами солнца, на пороге их поджидает туша оленя с застывшей в сердце стрелой.

*

— Я получил твое послание.

Крис Арджент разворачивается на каблуках с профессиональной грацией. Питер может оценить и ценит мастерство, даже в противниках.

— Я ничего не оставлял, — отрезает он, с чрезмерной силой кидая в тележку пакет моркови.

— Забавно. Не думал, что в повседневной жизни ты промышляешь охотой на оленей, — мягко говорит Питер, перебирая в пальцах яблоко, — Естественно, я подумал, что ты сделал это нарочно.

— Это был не я, — настаивает Крис.

Ну, что ж. Питеру снова придется привыкать думать об Арджентах во множественном числе, а не в единственном, как прежде.

— Ее намекам не хватает тонкости — делится Питер советом, незаметным движением прячет в карман грушу и откланивается. Он слышит, как подскакивает сердцебиение Арджента, когда он уходит, не расплатившись, и почти невольно расплывается в улыбке.

*

Стайлз развалился в кресле, которое Питер считает своим: огромное бесформенное крылатое (2) нечто, достаточно глубокое для двух тощих подростков или одного внушительного мужчины. Вокруг высятся горы книг, разложенные в странном, одному ему понятном порядке.

Стайлз не замечает его появления, и Питер пользуется моментом, чтобы понаблюдать за ним, впитывая взглядом полную сосредоточенность вкупе с беспокойными конечностями, пальцами, губами.

Стайлз так поглощен каким-то очередным чтивом, что замечает сидящего напротив Питера только через минуту, роняя изо рта ручку с идеальной комической синхронизацией.

— Привычка подкрадываться, наверное, передается по наследству, — ворчит Стайлз, подбирая ее и засовывая за ухо.

— Зря ты не согласился на укус, — говорит ему Питер, молитвенно сложив ладони под подбородком. В ответ Стайлз вздергивает бровь и смотрит на него с суровым выражением лица, застывшего угрюмой маской. Он уже не ребенок, он слишком рано повзрослел — для человека. Но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь.

— Возможно, — соглашается Стайлз, — но если ты думаешь, что я когда-нибудь добровольно позволю тебе меня укусить, то ты еще безумнее, чем я думал.

Питер молча улыбается ему.

*

Дерек не спит.

Точнее, спит, только не в общепринятом понимании этого слова. Он просыпается и бродит в ночи по дому, заваривает кофе и неподвижно сидит в гостиной, выходит на улицу и лежит на заднем крыльце до зари.

Дерек ложится спать спонтанно и спит урывками. Как и говорит. Как и двигается.

Питер был на годы погребен под грудой лекарств; он до сих пор не уверен, что же это было: кататония или целительный транс. Хотя, надо сказать, человеческая медицина умудрилась и ему пришить свой ярлык. Сейчас же его проблемой стали годы, проведенные в упокоении, и _ожидании_. Все это время его омывали волны кипящей ярости, и он выплывал на них все ближе к поверхности сознания, чтобы, наконец, омыться в крови, которой едва хватило на то, чтобы утолить жажду. И он вновь _голоден_.

Он в курсе, что от Питера Хейла — брата, мужа, отца — практически ничего не осталось. Пожар несет за собой разрушения, но, утихая, он оставляет после себя не только пепел. Возможно, сравнивать себя с секвойями, одиноко возвышающимися над вылизанной огнем пустошью, со стороны Питера может показаться слишком самонадеянным, но все же после выживания жизнь _существует_.

Шестое чувство подсказывает ему, что Питер, которым он был до пожара, ужаснулся бы от одной мысли, что все, что уцелело от него _прежнего_ , черно от сажи и горит гневом. Но он таков, какой есть, и как часто он ни смотрел бы в прошлое, его уже не изменить.

Питер без лишних колебаний пользуется доступными ему средствами, и если практичность — печать зла, то Питер знавал множество злых людей.

Наблюдать за наблюдающим за ним Дереком одновременно и усложняет, и облегчает Питеру дело. Дерек будто ждет, когда вернется прежний Питер, будто однажды он проснется, и Питер убедит его, что все будет хорошо, что он сам займется бумажной волокитой.

И это взаимно.

Питер помнит тихого, прилежного, долговязого мальчишку с колким, язвительным чувством юмора. Питер видит перед собой тихого, озлобленного мужчину, чьим якорем стал не гнев, а его собственное прошлое. Питер сомневается, что он сможет сейчас разделить эти два образа. Дерек никогда не признавался Питеру в том, о чем он и так в курсе — что Дерек винит себя в пожаре.

Питер готов его выслушать, готов к самоуничижительным излияниям Дерека, понадеявшегося, что у Питера найдется решение всех проблем.

Питер винит их всех. Своего брата — в том, что тот был так поглощен своим проектом, что не заметил внезапных отлучек своего младшего сына и его счастливый, отрешенный вид. Себя — за то, что пустил все на самотек. Винит Кейт Арджент за совращение ребенка.

Он до сих пор чувствует, как когти вспарывают ее плоть, как кровь горячим фонтаном орошает его кожу.

Это воспоминание неизменно дарит ему улыбку.

*

Список покупок занял у Питера три страницы.

Он считает, что самое время забить кладовую продуктами поаппетитнее, чем хлопья и консервированный тунец. Возможно, Дерек не замечает — или ему плевать, — отправляет ли он в рот свежую еду или нашпигованную химией дрянь, только вот Питеру кажется, что консерванты отдают формалином, стойким привкусом дезинфицирующего средства, который он месяцами старался вымыть из глотки. 

Он как раз взвешивает апельсины в ладонях, когда из-за угла появляется Крис Арджент. Питер мысленно вздыхает, осуждая себя за невнимательность и отмечая на будущее, что тяжелый фруктовый аромат отлично маскирует запахи отдельно взятых личностей.

— Который? — спрашивает он, держа в руках красный апельсин и «Вашингтон навел», совершенно одинаковые по размеру. Крис вперивается в него немигающим взглядом, словно пытается угадать, каким из фруктов Питер собирается в него запустить. — Я уже много лет… не выбирал собственную еду без посторонней помощи, — говорит Питер, переводя взгляд с одного апельсина на другой и нежно перекатывая их в ладонях. — И так как я живу с тем, чьи вкусовые рецепторы не нежнее наждака, ничего не меняется.

Крис прищуривается и через долгое мгновение указывает на кровавый плод.

— Этот — дополняет твой образ, — сдается он. Питер улыбается и складывает в корзину еще несколько «навелов», отбирая их очень тщательно.

— Зачем заморачиваться и спрашивать, если не собираешься следовать совету? — рявкает Арджент с нескрываемым раздражением.

— Вот ведь вечный вопрос, а? — мурчит Питер, переходя к авокадо. Крис разворачивается и уходит, натянутый, как тетива. 

Питер смотрит ему вслед и чувствует, как на губах играет усмешка.  
*

Машина Дерека забита под завязку: еды достаточно, чтобы прокормить двух оборотней, а снэков столько, что хватит на толпу вечно гостящих подростков. Питер возвращается домой и видит стоящих на крыльце Скотта и Эллисон.

Он замечает исходящее от Скотта напряжение и нежность, с которой он держит Эллисон за руку.

— Я даже не подумаю играть в судью в вашей очередной грызне с Дереком, пока вы не поможете мне разгрузить багажник, — заявляет он, кидая Скотту баклажку с водой с таким расчетом, что ему приходится отпустить Эллисон, чтобы поймать ее.

Скотт прожигает его взглядом, но все-таки набирает в руки по грозди пакетов. Воспитанный мальчик. Эллисон скрещивает руки на груди и отходит в сторону, не сводя с Питера охотничьего взгляда.

— По условиям перемирия ты можешь пересекать границу территории, если тебя сопровождают, — говорит он ей, — так что расслабься. 

Этого камня в ее огород по поводу вторжения в Волчью луну хватает, чтобы Эллисон напряглась еще сильнее. Питер доволен. Дерек замер посреди холла, и Питер проходит мимо, не дотрагиваясь до него. Он помнит, что Дерека до сих пор передергивает от его прикосновений. И сейчас не время раскрывать перед Эллисон его слабости.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — выдавливает из себя Скотт, подтягивая бутыль с водой и поддерживая ее бедром.

— Выйдем, — срезает Дерек, окидывая их обоих сердитым взглядом.

Скотт кивает и топает за Питером на кухню, сваливая пакеты на стойку.

— Ты идешь? — спрашивает он сдавленным голосом.

— Ни за что такое не пропущу, — отвечает ему Питер, засовывая в ящик безразмерный пакет чипсов. Лицо Скотта искажается в м **у** ке. Питер еле сдерживает смех.

Он выходит из дома и опирается на балку над крыльцом. Дерек стоит к дому спиной и смотрит на Эллисон и Скотта. Питер делает мысленную пометку найти кого-нибудь, чтобы разровнял подъездную дорожку.

— Если я присоединюсь к твоей стае, ты должен пообещать мне, что Эллисон будет здесь в безопасности, — заявляет Скотт с серьезным и угрюмым лицом. Питер вздрагивает, когда плечи Дерека сковывает напряжение. В этом их вечная проблема — они не понимают образ мыслей друг друга.

Скотт ничего не добьется, предъявляя ультиматум за ультиматумом, а Дерек не согласится на условия, если ему померещится, будто их навязывают ему силой.

Питер устраивается поудобнее в ожидании бесплатного представления.

— Став членом стаи, тебе придется подчиняться условиям любого договора, заключенного стаей, — осаживает его Дерек. Не так уж он и _не прав_ , только расставлять приоритеты ему еще учиться и учиться. — Она уже однажды нарушила границы, — продолжает он с упреком.

— Это был подарок, — срывается Эллисон. Возможно. Она даже верит в это, но, к чести Дерека, он все понимает.

— Это было предупреждение, — рявкает он ей в ответ. Питер замечает, как Эллисон расправляет плечи и делает шаг вперед, и решает, что насмотрелся вдоволь.

— Заткнитесь, — он становится плечом к плечу с Дереком, игнорируя его свирепый взгляд. — Как бы ни было занимательно наблюдать за вами и вашей упертостью, дерзну напомнить о заключенном нами договоре. Ты не смеешь вступать во владения Хейлов без представителя стаи. Скотту придется официально стать ее членом, чтобы иметь право сопровождать тебя. Так что либо вы оба убираетесь с этой земли, либо Скотт вступает в стайные узы. У нас дела, так что даем вам день на раздумья. А теперь выметайтесь!

Скотт ошарашенно таращится на него, Эллисон открывает было рот и тут же захлопывает его. Питер смотрит на нее с пониманием и усмехается, довольный, что сумел ее удивить.

Дерек не говорит ничего. Питер видит краем глаза, как он застыл на месте звенящим от нервов каменным изваянием, и чувствует, как стайные связи гудят от его отчаяния. До Скотта, наконец, доходит, что они стоят перед ним единым фронтом, и бросает взгляд на Эллисон. Она кивает ему, и они удаляются, тихо переговариваясь. Питер не прислушивается к их обсуждению. Дерек ждет, пока они отойдут на приличное расстояние, и бормочет, плавно выгибая бровь:

— У нас дела? 

— Нам все еще нужно разобрать багажник, — утвердительно кивает Питер. Дерек фыркает, и будь Питер снисходительнее, то счел бы это за смех. — Знаешь, а он вернется, — добавляет он. — Но ты должен решить, сможешь ли ты вытерпеть девчонку.

— А ты? — старясь не смотреть Питеру в глаза, Дерек уже прошел полпути до Камаро.

— С меня уже хватит мести, — говорит Питер, позволяя себя впустить в стайное чувство нотки удовлетворения. Дерек поеживается.

Питер иногда забывает, что жестокость запятнала лишь малую толику души Дерека.

*

Стайлз зол. Сложно, конечно, судить по его лицу, когда его рот набит арахисовым маслом, но сидит он, нахохлившись, словно горгулья, и выстукивает ногами по дощатому полу рваный ритм. Он засовывает в рот остатки бутерброда и вперивается в Питера пронизывающим взглядом, когда он заходит в кухню. Питер кивает ему и идет к кофемашине, с нежностью подумывая о чашечке капучино.

— Чего тебе? — спрашивает Стайлз, очень вовремя успевая проглотить последний кусок.

— Прямо сейчас? Я надеялся выпить кофе, но не отказался бы и перекусить. Ну, а если ты о чем-то еще, то тебе придется пояснить, — с этими словами Питер заправляет в аппарат свой эспрессо и ловко поворачивая рожок.

— Дерек думает, что ты уйдешь, — говорит ему Стайлз, мстительно чавкая пачкой «Доритос». С каждым днем он становится выше и шире в плечах, лицо приобретает более грубые очертания, гармонируя с взглядом его жестких и выразительных глаз.

— А что думаешь _ты_? — спрашивает его Питер, подогревая молоко.

— Думаю, ты не можешь прожить без борьбы за власть, — Стайлз размахивает в воздухе ломтиком картошки, а потом запихивает его в рот и, встряхнув пакет, сосредоточенно всматривается внутрь, в конце концов вытаскивая еще одну пригоршню чипсов, и озлобленно смотрит на Питера. — Думаю, ты ждешь своего часа.

Питер берет ложку и придает пенке идеальную форму, а затем тянется за шоколадной пудрой и тонким слоем посыпает ею молочную шапку.

— Стайлз, меня похоронили под этим домом, — рука Стайлза застывает на полпути, и комнату внезапно наводняет тяжелое напряжение. Намеренно или нет, но Стайлз медленно вплетается в стайную связь, и совсем скоро Дереку придется сделать ему официальное предложение. Питер не настолько наивен, чтобы полагать, будто он решится на это с легкостью или без страха, только несмотря ни на что Стайлзу удастся пробраться под его панцирь.

— И что? — подгоняет его Стайлз, демонстративно пережевывая картошку.

— Кровные узы, — поясняет он, делая небольшой глоток кофе. Он отпускает контроль лишь на толику, позволяя своим вторичным чувствам медленно просочиться в комнату. Стайлз шарахается. Между ними волнами клубится и гудит резонансный поток. Кровь Питера впиталась в фундамент, смешалась с кровью Дерека, с поколениями Хейлов. И это подтверждает то, что Стайлз ее ощущает, что он вплетается в их стаю, даже с его ограниченными человеческими чувствами.

— Что это была за хрень? — выдыхает Стайлз, позабыв о «Доритос».

— История, — отвечает ему Питер, в наслаждении перекатывая на языке ноты идеального кофе, смешивающиеся с иллюзорным привкусом железа, праха и молодых побегов. Вкус горьковато-сладок и резок, созвучный его перестроенному сознанию и разбросанным и так и не найденным частицам его сущности.

Стайлз не сводит с него взгляда, застыв в противоположном углу кухни. 

— Угостить тебя кофе? — спрашивает его Питер, взбалтывая на дне собственной чашки оставшуюся взвесь и размышляя, не налить ли вторую порцию.

— Крышу, смотрю, ты так и не залатал, м? — бормочет Стайлз. Ощущения начинают перехлестывать через край. Стайлз машет головой и смеется низко и горько. — И что, мне теперь никуда от этого не деться? — сухо спрашивает он.

— Только если не захочешь, — признается ему Питер, осушая кофе до гущи и закрываясь, втягивая свои чувства обратно.

Стайлз присоединится к ним в свой срок.

*

Скотт приводит с собой Эллисон в полдень следующего дня. Дерек задумчиво шкурит доску куском мелкой наждачки, складывая ее в растущий на заднем крыльце штабель. Он не рассказывал, что задумал с ними сделать. Насколько Питер знает, это может быть тренировка распиливания и ошкуривания ради самой тренировки.

Он улавливает секунду, когда Дерек напрягается, источая осведомленность о прибытии Скотта.

Питер не собирается сообщать ему, что в его волосах застряли опилки, вместо этого решая понаблюдать со стороны за грядущими переговорами Дерека, такого, как он есть сейчас: растрепанного и запачканного грязью. По мнению Питера, это добавит прениям определенную изюминку.

Они сходятся в главном холле, Дерек так сильно хмурится, что Питер решает проверить, какие чувства он сейчас испытывает.

_Злость. Отчаяние. Страх._

— Он нужен тебе не так сильно, как ты считаешь, — говорит Питер, вставая за его спиной на расстоянии шага.

— Заткнись, — бесстрастно клацает Дерек. Питер видит, как плечи его чуть расслабляются, и улыбается ему одними губами.

Питер считает, что у единого фронта масса преимуществ.

Скотт и Эллисон стоят рука в руке, как обычно, но запросы свои они поумерили. Он чувствует, как Скотт тянется к стайной связи, несмотря на неосознанность своего желания. Его терзает любопытство, не одарила ли его смерть большей проницательностью, чем он сам того хотел. Он отбрасывает эту мысль до лучших времен.

— Ты принимаешь предложение? — спрашивает Скотта Дерек, вибрируя от сдерживаемого напряжения.

— Да, — говорит ему Скотт, и Питер мгновенно чувствует его, ощущает его бурные, незамысловатые, подростковые эмоции, проникающие в связи тягучими волнами. Скотт отступает, лишь сильнее сжимая пальцы Эллисон. Она обеспокоенно хмурится, и Дерек даже разрешает себе мимолетно улыбнуться.

Питер позволяет потоку ненадолго подхватить себя, прежде чем снова цепляется за реальность и возвращается к своему созерцанию.

— Ты принимаешь условия перемирия? — Дерек спрашивает Эллисон. Питер пытливо наблюдает, как она смотрит на Скотта, все еще потрясенного и обнажившего свои эмоции.

— Да, — неохотно выдавливает она. Эллисон уже и так связана контрактом, который она подписала вслед за отцом, но Питеру интересно, насколько важнее для нее Скотт, чем клятвы, скрепленные на бумаге. Ему кажется, что в этом она пошла в мать. Учитывая, как сильно верит в правила ее отец.

Удовольствие Дерека осязаемо, живо. Что-то, наконец, тянет его к стабильности, к устойчивому положению в занимаемой им позиции. Питер чувствует, как из небольшого запаса той силы, которую он забрал у Лоры, утекает еще немного.

И он ее отпускает. Его собственная сила медленно возвращается к нему, наполняя шкуру изнутри.

*

Стайлз приветливо улыбается ему, ритмично барабаня ногами по деревянному крыльцу. Судя по всему, он понятия не имеет о яростных взглядах Дерека, который старается не засыпать его стружкой от доски, которую он пилит.

— Какое у тебя симпатичное мертвое животное, — выкрикивает Стайлз, делая закладку на нужной ему странице сосновой щепкой.

Питер поправляет лежащего на плече вилорога и скалится.

— Завтрак, — и, выдержав паузу, добавляет, — если хочешь, можешь его сначала приготовить.

— Гадость, — морщит нос Стайлз.

— Оставь мне сердце, — вклинивается Дерек, распиливая, наконец, доску.

— Вы оба просто омерзительны, — сообщает им Стайлз, демонстративно возвращаясь к чтению. Питер встречается с Дереком взглядом поверх головы Стайлза и считывает в них неприкрытое обожание. Но Дерек тут же захлопывает затворы и принимается мстительно распиливать следующую доску. Его губы так и не покидает крошечная ухмылка, даже когда Стайлз имитирует тошноту при виде мертвого тела, которое Питер оставляет у них под носом.

Это первое утро после Вороньего полнолуния (3), и Питер до сих пор чувствует бегущую в венах дикость полного обращения, его еще будоражит пьянящий восторг от ощущения смыкающихся на горле добычи острых клыков. Грань его самоконтроля тоньше, чем раньше, но убивает он так же искусно, даже когда вся стая, пресытившись, свернулась калачиком. Он чувствует Эллисон и Скотта, спящих в тесных объятьях друг друга в одной из гостевых комнат наверху. Он чувствует их всех, даже три сущности на расстоянии в сотни миль. Он аккуратно сворачивает свои ощущения в клубок, перенастраивая сознание на слова, а не на инстинкты.

Его привычка отпускать ощущения и втягивать их обратно превратилась в своеобразный ритуал, осторожное подтверждение его самоконтроля.

Он смывает кровь с рук и лица в нижней уборной и присоединяется к ним на крыльце. Ранний утренний свет солнца прогревает прохладный весенний день.

— Что ты собираешься с ними делать? — в конце концов спрашивает Питер, окидывая взглядом идеально ровные доски, сложенные под навесом.

— Не твое дело, — ворчит Дерек, сбрасывая на пол еще одну. Стайлз закатывает глаза и швыряет в него щепкой. Дерек пригибается, не переводя взгляда и даже не прекращая своих агрессивных плотницких работ.

Если Стайлз уже не решил согласиться, то Питеру серьезно переоценил свою проницательность.

*

Через две недели на имя Питера приходит письмо с печатью судебной коллегии.

— « _Повестка в суд по обвинению в браконьерстве?_ »? — взрывается Дерек. Ярость исходит от него такими волнами, что дотягивается до каждого, и даже Питер невольно вздрагивает всем телом. А он так уютно устроился.

Он закладывает суперобложку на текущей странице и находит разбирающего почту Дерека на кухне. Питер подходит ближе, забирает виновный во всем смятый Дереком кусок бумаги и осторожно его разглаживает.

— Ну, думаю, для вилорогов еще не сезон, — задумчиво хмыкает Питер, читая обвинение. — Не волнуйся, доказательство мы съели, — говорит он ему, складывая повестку и пряча ее в карман.

Дерек делает глубокий глоток кофе, изо всех сил пытаясь не рассмеяться. Питер сдерживает ответную ухмылку.

— Не вскрывай мою почту, — просит его Питер, наливая себе чашечку. Он морщится от ужасного варева Дерека, невероятно крепкого и отдающего мхом.

— Не впутывай нас в неприятности с законом, — парирует Дерек и морщится при виде счета за электричество.

— Сам бы я дважды подумал, прежде чем разбрасываться такими обвинениями, — замечает Питер, к чертям выливая целый кофейник жижи.

*

— Мог бы просто позвонить, — говорит он, возможно, слишком близко наклонившись к уху Криса Арджента и почти касаясь его губами. Удовольствие видеть, как он вздрагивает, затмевает любой дискомфорт от того, как тесно приходится прижиматься к его спине. И он вовремя успевает увернуться от нацеленного в его лицо локтя.

— Ты охотишься вразрез охотничьему сезону, — рычит в ответ Крис. Вид Криса будоражит, у него на лбу пульсирует вена, но этого недостаточно. Питера так и тянет подразнить его еще немножко.

— Попробуй, докажи.

Вся бравада Питера не более, чем пустой треп; дело закрыли в рекордные сроки, не вменив ему даже штрафа за нарушение общественного порядка. Крис присутствовал на процессе сторонним наблюдателем, и расползавшийся от ворота рубашки гневный румянец на его лице лишь придал делу особый смак.

— Сэр, вам придется уйти, — сообщает судебный пристав, положив ладонь на его плечо. Питер невольно зажимается, но заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох и скалится ему в ответ.

— Дайте нам минутку, — просит он, мимолетным видением выпуская клыки. Пристав сглатывает и убирает пальцы. — Спасибо.

— Я добавлю к списку «угрозы мирному населению», — бурчит Крис, наблюдая, как пристав отходит на безопасное расстояние.

— Так уж надо было тащить меня в суд? — Питер не отрицает, что эта проделка доставила ему массу неудобств, пусть ей и недостает фантазии. — Я могу чаще ходить за покупками, хотя, если честно, свежая дичь несравнимо вкуснее.

Крис молча хмурит брови. Что-то в происходящем не срастается, и это действует ему на нервы, путь он и не может понять, что именно.

Это _мелко_ , даже если заранее было известно, что дело не выгорит. Наверное, в этом дело — поступок его противника слишком для него нехарактерен.

— Ты в порядке?

— Что? — Крис выглядит глубоко оскорбленным.

— Это ниже твоего достоинства, — сообщает ему Питер, окидывая взглядом группку судебных служащих, прикидывающихся, что они не прислушиваются к их разговору.

— Иди к дьяволу, — срывается Крис, пульс его учащается.

— Мне не понравилось гостить у него, — ласково, спокойно напоминает ему Питер, не в силах сдержаться. Он покидает комнату до того, как его выведут силой, изо всех сил сдерживая злость.

Позже он впивается когтями в рулевое колесо, оставляя в нем глубокие борозды, решая, что это меньшее из зол.

*

— Просто скажи ему, — слышит он голос Скотта. Звучит он устало, будто ему не впервой произносить эти слова. Может, даже несколько раз.

— Нет, — твердо отвечает ему Эллисон.

— Он все равно узнает, — произносит Стайлз, явно решивший сыграть в этом деле адвоката дьявола. 

Питер дает о себе знать, благо, стоял он по направлению ветра, а периферийное восприятие у Скотта все еще оставляет желать лучшего.

— Если вы стараетесь скрыть что-то от Дерека, я бы посоветовал вам воздержаться, — влезает он в разговор, присаживаясь напротив. — Ничего хорошего из этой затеи не выйдет, — этому Питера научили острые когти Дерека — и это при том, что он, в конце концов, сумел возродиться.

— Эм, — выдает Скотт, и сердце его чуть сбивается с ритма.

— Ох. Ну, если речь о том, что Эллисон рассказала отцу о нашем питании _al fresco_ , то можете не переживать, — наградой ему служит виноватый вид всех троих.

— Извини, — просит его Эллисон, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Передай ему, чтобы в следующий раз старался лучше, — говорит ей Питер, надеясь, что до ее отца сообщение дойдет без изменений.

Способов помериться силами — великое множество. 

*

— Да пошел ты на хуй! — орет взбешенный Стайлз, вылетая из дома. Проносясь по холлу, он врезается Питеру в плечо, и Питер пытается задавить в себе желание вырвать ему конечности одну за другой. Стайлз оскаливается ему в лицо, обнажая маленькие тупые зубы. Питер скалится в ответ, клацая заострившимися клыками, как гильотиной. Но Стайлз даже не смотрит на него, спеша к выходу.

Дверь хлопает о косяк так громко, что сразу становится понятно, сколько злости выместил на ней Стайлз. Наступившая внутри тишина казалась бы оглушительной, если бы не тонкий звон в ушах. 

Дерек стоит на верхней ступеньке с абсолютно беззащитным выражением лица. Питер проникает глубже, считывая крайнюю растерянность и растущий гнев.

— Мне стоит об этом знать? — спрашивает он его, наблюдая, как Дерек собирается, втягивая эмоции обратно.

— Я спросил его насчет Лидии, — говорит Дерек отрешенно и устало.

— Почему? — интересуется Питер, слушая удаляющийся рев джипа Стайлза.

— Мне показалось, что время было подходящее, — бормочет Дерек, запуская пятерню в волосы.

— Иногда, — четко проговаривает слова Питер, — мне хочется встряхнуть тебя так, чтобы до тебя, наконец, дошло.

Дерек разворачивается и возвращается в свою комнату, не удостаивая его ответом.

*

В прохладные утренние часы, с каждым весенним днем светлеющие все раньше, Питера охватывает жажда снова сорваться в бег.

Это желание отличается от тяги к превращению, оно спокойнее, прозаичнее — размять тело. Так что он направляется в город, добегая до крошечной пекарни и Пятой улице, где каждое утро продают свежие коричные булочки и лучшее в округе жаркое.

Бариста потихоньку начинают запоминать его стандартный заказ. Питера охватывает странное понимание, что он, сам того не замечая, вернулся к рутинному течению жизни в Бикон-Хиллз. Он чувствует нарастающую внутри тревогу и давит ее на корню. Питер убеждает себя, что, исчезнув сейчас, он разорвет узы, а к этому он _пока еще_ не готов. Но он попросту не может до конца искоренить в себе желание вспороть чье-нибудь тело, почувствовать, как когти вонзаются во что-то гладкое и невинное. Исключительно ради убийства. Он избавляется от наваждения, делая несколько глубоких, спокойных вдохов.

И все же, он еще на несколько минут замирает перед дверьми кафе. За это время он узнает, чья сегодня смена — по их уникальным передвижениям, и что из-за температуры в печи сдоба будет немного недопеченной — как он любит.

Он чувствует запах грядущего лета, и часть его сущности с навечно обагренными кровью клыками рычит и требует свою жертву.

Он успокаивает свою сущность, чтобы с готовностью толкнуть дверь и вонзиться клыками в неведомую ему прежде обыденность.

Молодой человек за стойкой улыбается Питеру и выдает ему его обычный заказ.

Питер улыбается в ответ, спрятав клыки, как и положено.

— Пора нам прекращать вот так встречаться, — говорит он, вгрызаясь в свой завтрак. Мальчишка выглядит растерянным, но Питер чует Криса Арджента, появившегося у него за спиной и вытирающего ботинки о дверной коврик. Он подмигивает смущенному бариста и разворачивается. — Если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, то решил бы, что ты меня преследуешь, — продолжает он, картинно отпивая глоток черного кофе.

— Не льсти себе, — огрызается Крис, не сводя глаз с уголка его губ. Питер слизывает отвлекающую его снимание крошку кончиком языка и выгибает бровь, преграждая путь к прилавку. За Крисом собирается очередь, ожидая, когда он подвинется.

— Попробуй круассаны, — советует ему Питер, облокачиваясь на прилавок.

— Прочь с дороги, — велит ему Крис, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Расслабься, Кристофер, — мурчит Питер, доедая булочку с корицей. — Я не собираюсь прилюдно раздирать тебя на части. 

— Стоит ли мне доходчиво объяснять тебе, что случится, попытайся ты меня разодрать? — спрашивает Крис, расправляя плечи и прожигая взглядом даму, пытающуюся пролезть вперед.

— Ты загородил проход, — сообщает ему Питер, слизывая сахар с пальцев. Крис нехотя подходит на шаг ближе, и Питер вдыхает запах его кожи, слышит ровное биение его сердца. Он делает еще один глоток, прикрывая краем чашки заострившиеся зубы.

— Кхм, что… будете заказывать? — выдавливает в их адрес бариста, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Он будет круассан и ореховый латте, — обернувшись, заказывает за него Питер. Крис открывает было рот, чтобы возразить, но Питер уже огибает его, слегка задевая плечом.

— Кофе просто отличный, — отмечает он, выкидывая стаканчик в мусорный бак и переходя на трусцу, выскальзывает за дверь.

Он концентрируется на размеренном ритме бега, вырывая себя из гипнотического шума человеческой крови, стучащей в его ушах.

Возможно, время для нового убийства, _наконец_ , настало.

*

— Пойдем со мной на охоту, — предлагает Питер. Он сидит на заднем крыльце и затачивает один из ножей, наслаждаясь звонким, острым звуком. Дерек пристально смотрит на него, переступив одной ногой через порог.

— Нет, говорит он, выходя из проема и спускаясь по ступенькам.

— Когда ты забирал жизнь в последний раз? — спрашивает его Питер, заранее зная ответ. Он сквозит в напряжении, сковавшем плечи Дерека, из мгновенно выросшей перед его носом стены при осторожной попытке Питера прислушаться к узам. Жестокость Питера выжимает из него эти слова, к тому же, он слишком жаждет новой битвы.

— Пора уже смыть кровь Джексона со своих рук, — говорит он, протягивая руку к следующему ножу.

— Еще _большей_ кровью? — спрашивает Дерек в ответ, бессознательно сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

— Если не двигаться вперед, то изменить себя, Дерек, не выйдет. Послушай совета того, кто некоторое время пролежал трупом.

— Ты крайне редко расщедриваешься на _дельные_ советы, — отбривает его Дерек, вглядываясь вглубь леса, — куда угодно, только не на Питера. 

Он не принимает это близко к сердцу.

— Если не пойдешь со мной, то я оставлю то, что убью, на лужайке перед домом Криса Арджента, — безапелляционно заявляет Питер. И Дереку придется постараться, чтобы неверно истолковать так метко подобранные им слова. 

— Я мог бы отдать тебе приказ не делать этого, — ворчит Дерек, пристально наблюдая за пролетающей над ними птицей.

— Тогда твой авторитет окажется в очень шатком положении, — задумчиво замечает Питер, радостно стягивая вокруг Дерека свои велеречивые путы.

Уговорить его побегать и поохотиться невыносимо сложно. Это неправильно. Что-то не подпускает его к Дереку; и чтобы это исправить, усилия приложить должен Дерек, а не Питер — это не его работа. Дерек тонет, потому что он _отказывается_ плыть, а не потому, что он _не умеет_.

Питер достаточно ясно осознает, что злоупотребил своими силами, будучи Альфой и отойдя от своего пути отмщения слишком далеко. Он сполна испытал силу этого искушения — даже если мантия не пришлась ему по размеру. Он знает, каково это — обладать подобным даром: наслаждение открывающимися перспективами подобно песне сирен. Только вот мировое равновесие все равно берет свое. Так что на сей раз грубой силе он предпочтет изворотливость. Питер уже склонил чашу весов в свою пользу, облегчая свое воскрешение, и ему лишь остается узнать цену.

— Будешь копить всю эту злобу, и добром это не закончится, — продолжает он, теряясь в плавном скольжении камня по лезвию.

— Я не побегу с тобой сегодня, — говорит Дерек с командными нотками в голосе, раздирающими его горло.

— Тогда отправляйся один или возьми с собой Скотта, хотя не думаю, что он составит тебе хорошую компанию. _Я_ вот собираюсь завалить лося, а потом сожрать его. Поверь мне, охота — отличное лекарство.

Дерек горько и тихо смеется, когда слышит его «поверь мне».

Питер мог бы полностью раскрыться перед стаей, мог бы позволить Дереку вскрыть его самому, дабы он удовлетворил свое любопытство — но ничего этого он не сделает. Дерек должен прыгнуть сам, рано или поздно.

Кроме того, было бы неразумно со стороны Дерека доверять ему. И возможно, Дерек молод, возможно, сломлен, но — в отличие от своих бет — он знает о хитросплетениях связей в стае, и он видит, что представляет собой Питер.

Питер убирает ножи и складывает свою одежду аккуратной стопкой, втягиваясь в превращение с широкой острозубой улыбкой.

С добычей лес оживает.

*

Стайлз возвращается утром и направляется к кофе-машине, совершенно неуклюже с ней управляясь. 

— Чтобы взбить молоко в пену, стакан с молоком нужно вращать, — подсказывает ему Питер, хотя и сомневается, что это хоть как-то поможет делу.

— Спасибо за неоценимый вклад, — благодарит Стайлз, игнорируя его совет.

— А ну, дай сюда, — говорит Питер, не в состоянии и дальше наблюдать надругательство над таким тонким процессом.

Стайлз отдергивает руки от машины, будто обжегшись, облокачивается на противоположную поверхность и внимательно наблюдает за Питером.

Не обращая на него внимания, Питер готовит изумительный капуччино и протягивает ему чашку ручкой вперед.

— Иди работать в "Старбакс", мамашки оценят, — предлагает Стайлз, подчеркнуто не принимая кофе из его рук. Питер пожимает плечами и отпивает глоток, радуясь, что спас едва не испорченный эспрессо.

— С другой стороны, иногда ты выглядишь так, будто тебе очень хочется содрать с людей лица… так что на чаевые можно особо не рассчитывать, — продолжает травить Стайлз, сложив руки на груди.

— Только иногда? — спрашивает Питер, подыгрывая ему.

— Спорю, твоя мама без конца предупреждала тебя, что вот этим все и кончится, — говорит Стайлз, уставившись в потолок, будто в его силах пробиться взглядом сквозь балки и перекрытия прямо к Дереку в спальню.

— Он ведь еще не предложил тебе вступить в стаю? — спрашивает Питер, легко взбалтывая чашку и наблюдая, как последние хлопья пены смешиваются с темно-коричневым кофе.

— Питер, я безо всякой любви в своем сердце прошу тебя: съеби прочь, — Стайлз размешивает в чашке едва теплой воды ложку растворимого американо и пьет свою бурду агрессивными глотками, не сводя с Питера взгляда. Питер изо всех сил сдерживает улыбку.

— Хм. А ведь я однажды предлагал тебе, Стайлз, — говорит Питер, подступая ближе. — У тебя есть выбор. _Мое_ предложение ты отверг, так что моей вины тут нет. Хотя, надо сказать, я — со своей стороны — надеюсь, что ты согласишься. А укус поможет делу.

— Ты отвратительный сводник, — вздыхает Стайлз на высокой ноте, хотя руки у него не трясутся.

— Ты пересмотрел диснеевских мультиков, — парирует Питер, наслаждаясь тем, как Стайлз резко втягивает воздух, стараясь замаскировать вырвавшийся смешок. — Найдешь меня, если вдруг захочется научиться освежевывать лося, — говорит он, направляясь к выходу.

— Не захочу! — возмущенно кричит ему вслед Стайлз. За спиной у Питера стучит его молодое и сильное сердце.

*

— Где мой сын? — Шериф Стилински выглядит измученным и уставшим как собака. И тем не менее, ради того, чтобы найти и уберечь своего сына, он готов проехать полтора часа сквозь лес после долгой рабочей смены. Питер понимает, как сильна его любовь, незатухающая даже при вот уже некоторое время очерняющим ее отсутствием доверия. 

— Целый день его не видел, — рапортует Питер, вытирая руки о висящее рядом старое полотенце и очищая обвалочный нож от крови, чтобы положить его на стол.

Шериф Стилински смотрит на разворачивающуюся перед ним картину с исключительным хладнокровием. Даже на яркие брызги, не слишком удачно окропившие грудь Питера багровым фонтаном.

— Прошу меня простить, я не ждал гостей, — объясняет он.

— У тебя вообще есть разрешение на охоту? — ворчит шериф, и сам же качает головой и меняет тему. — Не знаешь, куда он мог отправиться?

У Питера есть на примете пара вариантов, и из них он старается выбрать тот, который с наименьшей вероятностью приведет к семейному скандалу. Стайлз маячит в стайном чувстве Питера едва ощутимым образом, но само его присутствие сейчас уже неоспоримо, так что он тянется к нему, делая ставку на привычную близость Стайлза к Дереку. В ответ на зов красноватый отсвет Альфы отзывается сердитым пульсаром где-то в глубине леса, в добром часе ходьбы от дома — по двуногим человеческим меркам.

Питер выныривает из поиска и замечает, с какой пугающей проницательностью наблюдает за ним Стилински.

— Насколько… я помню, — говорит Питер, заполняя повисшее молчание, — Стайлз говорил, что собирается прогуляться по окрестностям.

Стилински складывает рук на груди, будто нутром чуя, что это далеко не вся история. Питер пытается взвесить все «за» и «против» посвящения его в известные детали. По крайней мере, разговор бы у них вышел крайне занимательный.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — на пробу говорит шериф, решив, очевидно, зайти с другого конца.

— Чудом, если верить врачам, — делится с ним Питер и ждет следующего вопроса.

— Забавно, какой удобной штукой может оказаться амнезия, — замечает, в свою очередь, Стилински, вытаскивая телефон; если он надеется на смс, то его, скорее всего, ждет разочарование. Но он вытягивает телефон перед собой и, вопреки ожиданиям, делает его снимок с режущей глаза вспышкой. Чем застает Питера врасплох.

— Если бы ты предупредил меня заранее, я бы улыбнулся, — говорит Питер, внимательно наблюдая за выражением его лица.

Стилински смотрит на экран и хмурится, переводя взгляд с Питера на фотографию. Его суровый взгляд в вечерних сумерках кажется еще тяжелее.

— Боюсь, это фамильная аномалия, — усмехается он. — Мы никогда особенно не славились фотогеничностью. 

— Когда Стайлз вернется, передай ему, пожалуйста, чтобы позвонил мне,— просит его шериф, собираясь, видимо, вернуться к своей патрульной машине.

— Не хочешь кофе? — спрашивает его Питер, бросая взгляд на тушку, с которой возился. — Я только разберусь с этим по-быстрому.

— Если честно, ты меня заинтриговал, — сдается шериф, не уточняя, что именно так его зацепило. Питер полагает, что причин у него слишком много, чтобы выделить что-то одно.

*

Стайлз замирает в дверях.

Питер видит его комично распахнутые глаза поверх головы его отца. Дерек материализуется за его спиной с озадаченным выражением лица и с мешком инструментов за спиной.

— Значит, перед тем, как разогревать молоко, ты добавляешь в него корицу? — интересуется шериф Стилински, с благодарностью заглядывая в кружку.

— Я к ней неравнодушен, хотя вкус на любителя, — отвечает Питер, медленно отпивая собственный кофе. — И, кстати говоря… — обращает он внимание шерифа на появившихся зрителей.

— Вы особо не спешили, — говорит шериф, оглядывая вымаранную рубашку Стайлза и ботинки Дерека, заляпанные грязью. Питер слышит запах крови и замечает уже запекшуюся царапину на руке Стайлза.

— Как ты узнал, что я здесь? — спрашивает его Стайлз, и по голосу слышно, что он слишком устал для простой прогулки по лесу. Питер осторожно пробует почву, позволяет зрению немного рассеяться, прежде чем перед его взглядом становится отчетливым поток энергии, мерно струящейся между Стайлзом и Дереком.

— Надеюсь вы со Скоттом не считаете себя виртуозными лжецами. Так ведь? — спрашивает его в ответ шериф обманчиво мягким тоном.

Дерек прикусывает губу так сильно, что Питер чувствует, как лопается кожа; даже если бы комнату не прошило беспокойством, Питеру хватило бы и этого, чтобы понять, как сильно хочет Дерек избежать этого разговора.

— У нас с Мелиссой состоялся крайне интересный разговор, — продолжает Стилински, допивая свой кофе. — Почему бы вам не присесть?

Стайлз бросает взгляд на Дерека и слегка кривит губы.

— Короче, насчет того, о чем мы никогда не говорим, — говорит ему Стайлз с мрачным взглядом, не обещающим ничего хорошего. На некоторое время между ними повисает тяжелая пауза, после чего он продолжает: — _Я согласен_ , — голос Стайлза доносится до Дерека и Питера, до его отца и до всей Вселенной. Дерек даже не успевает ответить: от такого неожиданного удара лицо его бледнеет словно полотно.

Внезапное возникновение Стайлза из ниоткуда бьет по стае тараном, арбалетным болтом, выдалбливая себе нишу и прочно в ней устраиваясь с намерением никогда ее не покидать. Ощущение такое острое, что в глазах у Питера рябит от болезненных вспышек — красноречивое напоминание об отсутствии у Стайлза всякой деликатности. 

— Ну, — сжав ладонями виски, говорит Питер Дереку ощерившимся огромными клыками ртом, — кажется, не один ты любишь эффектные появления.

Стайлз смеется мрачно, низко и немного жестоко, позволяя своей гнусной натуре на долю секунды показать свою уродливую морду. После чего с видом человека, которому нечего больше скрывать, он садится рядом с отцом.

Застыв на месте, шериф Стилински смотрит на него, будто видит впервые в жизни.

— Он — оборотень, — говорит Стайлз, указывая своим длинным пальцем на Дерека, — и он тоже, — переводит он прицел на Питера.

— А что же ты? — спрашивает Стилински сына, не так уж сильно удивившись разоблачению.

— Стая, — подводит черту Питер, допивая свой кофе.

*

Кольцо рябинового пепла, опоясывающее дом Арджентов, создает определенные неудобства. Питер вздыхает и, приготовившись ждать, устраивается поудобнее, прислоняясь к принадлежащему Крису гигантскому подобию грузовика.

Долго подпирать эту махину ему не приходится — Крис выходит из парадной двери с перекошенным от гнева лицом.

— Ты что, _действительно_ попытался проникнуть в мой дом? — шипит он, приблизившись к Питеру настолько, что тот различает под его глазами темные круги. Питер даже не отпирается, с любопытством выискивая уязвимое место в броне Арджента.

— Не составишь мне компанию на пробежке? — спрашивает его Питер, отмечая, что рубашка висит на нем чуть свободнее, чем прежде.

— Что?

— Пробежка. Улучшает ток крови к мозгу, — Питер наблюдает, как краснеет его лицо, и ухмыляется, поднимая руки с такой театральностью, что будь у Арджента соседи, они сочли бы их разговор стычкой.

— Убирайся с моей земли, — цедит Крис, сминая пальцами футболку Питера.

— Видимо, гостей у вас встречала Виктория, — медленно растягивает Питер. В следующее мгновение его бросает на борт внедорожника с такой силой, что из легких выбивает воздух, а позвоночник от удара прошивает звенящей болью. — Не думаю, что это засчитывается за предварительные ласки, — с присвистом хрипит он, — что бы там твой огромный грузовик ни компенсировал.

— Что тебе нужно? — лязгает Крис, упираясь руками по обеим сторонам и тем самым заключая Питера в ловушку, изо всех сил противясь желанию придушить его на месте. В другой раз Питер с удовольствием померился бы силами, только он собственным росчерком отказался от права изуродовать Криса. Какая жалость. Теперь, задним числом, ему казалось, что они слегка поспешили.

— Хотел вытащить тебя на пробежку, чтобы как-то сгладить новость о пополнении в нашей стае, — Питер переносит свой вес на грузовик и немного задирает подбородок, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Криса. — Этот ракурс тебя не красит, — добавляет он, опуская руки.

Крис делает шаг назад и сжимает пальцами переносицу.

— Стайлз.

— Если ты удивлен, то я явно тебя переоценил, — говорит ему Питер, разглаживая смятую ткань своей футболки. — Должен сказать, что если так пойдет и дальше, то ты вконец заработаешься, пытаясь уследить за всей нашей стаей. Даже с помощью своей маленькой Маты Хари.

— Ты, может, и смог обвести остальных вокруг пальца, — его голос звучит так низко, что больше походит на рык, которого Питер не слышал от человека очень давно, — только я был охотником достаточно долго, чтобы различить угрозы, если вижу их. И клыки твои притупились не так сильно, как всем кажется.

— Разве? — мурчит Питер, демонстративно высматривая под ногтями следы запекшейся крови.

— Я помню, каким ты был раньше, — говорит Питер, выжигая его взглядом холодных глаз, сияющих на изможденном лице.

Питер чувствует, как улыбка расползается на его лице подобно разрезу тонкого лезвия, продольным росчерком рассекающего кожу.

— Просвети меня.

— Думаю, в этом нет необходимости, — Крис отступает за полосу черного пепла, удаляясь в свою крепость. По мнению Питера, что осторожность и мнительность, переполнявшие его жизнь, в итоге, отыгрались на его психике, и Крис вообразил, будто его окружили со всех сторон.

И все же, будь он проклят, если позволит Крису Ардженту ошибочно счесть, что в Питере осталось хоть _что-то хорошее_. Пусть даже он и не кричит об этом вслух на весь лес.

— Вся эта добродетель, Кристофер, начинает сказываться на тебе не лучшим образом, — окидывает Питер его критическим взглядом.

— Не смей больше говорить о моей жене, никогда, — предупреждает его Арджент, кривя губы в нелепом подобии оскала.

С лица Питера так и не пропадает бритвенно-острая ухмылка.

— Лицемер.

Крис Арджент поворачивается к нему спиной, надежно защищенный своим кругом.

*

Стайлз пересылает всем регулярные письма от Бойда, обычно озаглавленные в духе «Дневников утенка». Питер читает их редко, делая исключения лишь когда Дерек начинает дуться пуще обычного — по средам, когда Стайлз, как правило, получает почту.

В эту среду Дерек излучает слегка тревожащую его ауру удовлетворения, и Питер лезет в карман за телефоном, чтобы проверить почту.

— Тебе нужно придумать что-нибудь, — сообщает ему Питер, бессистемно расставляя ингредиенты для своего эксперимента.

— К чему?

— К Солнцестоянию, — говорит Питер, взвешивая в руках баклажан и цуккини. — Это традиция.

— Они этого не знают, — отвечает Дерек, повернувшись к кухонному окну.

— Так научи их. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы этим занялся я? А то я могу подумать, что я занимаюсь чем-то сильно тебе неприятным, и ты решил меня отвлечь, чтобы я не докопался до того, что ты на самом деле задумал, — Питер решает пустить в ход оба плода и откладывает их на столешницу.

— Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты сделал это, я бы попросил, — замечает Дерек, выгибая бровь.

— Главное, чтобы ты в это верил, — роняет Питер, вонзая нож в кабачок.

Дерек закатывает глаза и уходит, слишком сильно выжимая кнопки своего телефона.

Питер снимает кожицу кабачка с хирургической точностью. 

*

Бойд, Эрика и Айзек возвращаются за неделю до летнего солнцеворота: либо орегонская стая мягко выдворила их в преддверье празднования Солнцестояния, либо они сами так решили. Бойд отказывается разговаривать с Питером после катастрофы с канимой, и хотя Эрике явно не терпится спросить, ее верность «своим» очевидна.

Неодобрение Айзека выглядит более туманным, а его осторожное изучение обстановки представляет нечто среднее между манерами Стайлза и Скотта. 

— Лови момент, — глядя ему в глаза, великодушно соглашается Питер и закрывает свой ноутбук. 

— Я почувствовал, — начинает Айзек, не отводя взгляда, — когда Стайлз… «присоединился»?

— Хорошо, — довольно говорит Питер. — Ваш тройничок так свеж и молод, что на таком расстоянии вы могли этого и не заметить.

— Мы не… — пытается возразить было Айзек, глядя на Питера из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Питер смотрит на него с ухмылкой, наслаждаясь его неловкостью. 

— Прекрати мыслить, как человек, — советует он, выпуская ощущения на волю и засекая всех и каждого, старающихся избежать его касаний любыми способами, — ни одна стая не осудит вас за желание утешиться в компании друг друга.

— Но я _был_ человеком, буквально год назад, — возмущенно протестует Айзек.

— И посмотри же, как чудно это обернулось.

— О, да. Можно подумать, что твои аргументы хоть что-то да значат, — ворчит Айзек.

Питер растягивает губы в радостной улыбке.

— Вот это другой разговор, — говорит он, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Знал, что где-то там скрывается хребет. 

У Питера есть пара мыслишек в отношении хребта Айзека, никак не связанными с поддразниванием, но пока с мальчишки хватит и этого, пусть еще немного заматереет.

— Знаешь, комплимент не комплимент, если после него остается ощущение, будто ты хочешь выдрать хребет и посмотреть на него поближе,— лязгает Дерек, вырисовываясь в дверном проеме. Айзек вздрагивает. Сияя ухмылкой, Питер разворачивается к племяннику, наблюдая, как на его лице накрепко застывает оскал.

— Скорее всего, он отрастит его обратно, — между делом замечает он.

Айзек давится смешком.

*

— У нас будет вечеринка в честь Солнцестояния, — сообщает ему Стайлз, закидывая ноги на кофейный столик.

— Поцарапаешь, — замечает Питер и возвращается к чтению газеты.

— Нет, — отрывисто отвечает Дерек, перелистывая страницу учебника.

— Нет, будет, — возражает Питер с демонстративным упрямством. Дерек переламывает карандаш пополам.

— Нет, мы не будем праздновать Солнцестояние, — говорит он, прожигая взглядом их обоих.

— Вообще-то, я считаю, что это отличная возможность продемонстрировать определенным заинтересованным фракциям, что наши силы растут, — говорит Стайлз и наклоняется, чтобы выхватить куски карандаша прямо у Дерека из пальцев. Засунув в рот целый конец одного из обломков, он скалится, обхватив карандаш губами.

Дерек таращится на него, приоткрыв рот.

— В любом случае, — продолжает Стайлз, зажав ластик зубами, — я уже создал «событие» на фейсбуке. Не строй планов на следующую субботу.

*

Судя по всему, таланты Стайлза охватывают и политику. Питер даже надеяться не смел, что он позволит себе быть таким… _манипулятор_ не совсем верное определение, но по значению оно подходит ближе всего. Возможно, все придет со временем, когда Стайлз, наконец, позволит вздеть на себя ярмо.

Самая короткая ночь года знаменует мир, все обиды забываются с закатом и до самого восхода солнца.

Стайлз приглашает Лидию, и она отказывается. Дитон и Морелл уже заняли места с лучшим видом, явно не желая принимать устроенное празднество за чистую монету. Арджентов не видно, и, судя по унылой физиономии Скотта, даже Эллисон решила не вмешиваться.

— У тебя неплохо получается, — говорит ему Питер, наблюдая за тем, как стекаются гости: растерянные люди и несмело радующиеся беты, общающиеся и слоняющиеся по свежеотремонтированному дому. Стайлз смотрит, как его отец, нахмурившись, принимает из руки Дерека неуверенно протянутую бутылку пива.

— Еще чуть-чуть, и я таки повешу на тебя колокольчик, — говорит ему Стайлз, потягивая свой напиток.

— Что, не так многолюдно, как ты ожидал? — осторожно прощупывает он почву в поисках уязвимых точек, на которые можно надавить, ну, помимо очевидных.

— Я собираюсь напиться, — объявляет Стайлз, — чтобы притвориться, что тебя не существует, и я могу, наконец, забыть о кошмарах с твоими клацающими зубами, — Питер широко улыбается ему в ответ. Для пущего эффекта, по большей части. Стайлз кидает на него сердитый взгляд, и сердце его бьется спокойно.

По отсутствию Арджентов становится понятно, что договор их больше похож на прекращение боевых действий, чем на настоящее перемирие.

*

Питер добровольно отправляется поговорить с охотниками, выбирая очевидный способ: он не спрашивает разрешения, а просто пробегает весь путь по залитому рассветными лучами лесу.

Возможно, ему не удастся пересечь кольцо рябинового пепла, но о пересечении неодушевленных предметов ничего сказано не было. Он взвешивает в ладони камешки и просчитывает кратчайшую траекторию. Камешки с грохотом бьются об оконное стекло, и Питер принимает эффектную позу, прислоняясь к дереву и скрещивая лодыжки.

Пышущий гневом Крис Арджент выскакивает из дома с пистолетом наготове. При виде Питера он на мгновение останавливается и с видимой неохотой убирает пушку в кобуру.

— Проваливай, — выплевывает он, мысками ботинок едва не попирая границу барьера.

— Нет, — парирует Питер, окидывая его взглядом с головы до ног. — Кстати, ты в курсе? Говорят, бессонница — это симптом тревожного расстройства. Я не мог не заметить твоего сегодняшнего отсутствия, — мягко продолжает он. Солнце ползет все выше, вновь склоняя чашу весов к человеческому миру, — как и твоего нового ученика.

— Мы подписали договор о перемирии, а не любовные клятвы, — Крис скрещивает руки на груди, пальцами впиваясь в собственные руки до тех пор, пока кожа на костяшках не обретает уродливый бескровный оттенок.

Питер смеется, снова прохаживаясь по нему оценивающим взглядом.

— Ты все воспринимаешь всерьез, не так ли? — спрашивает он, уже зная ответ. — Может быть, это была всего лишь вечеринка.

Молчание повисает на одно долгое мгновение, а затем Крис бросается вперед, движимый отчаянием, месяцами зревшим внутри и, наконец, прорвавшимся на волю с первыми лучами солнца. Он втаскивает Питера за барьер, разрушив круг пепла ногами в торопливой попытке схватить его за горло, и ощеривает зубы. Питер улыбается и позволяет Крису сгрести себя, изумленно наблюдая за исказившей черты Криса яростью.

— Что смешного? — огрызается он, вволакивает Питера в дом и, захлопнув заднюю дверь, прижимает его к ней всем телом.

— Ты, — только и может выдавить Питер. Крис сжимает пальцы сильнее, и он с трудом втягивая воздух.

— Может, я и не смогу причинить тебе боль, но я найду и другой способ объясниться, — угрожает ему Крис под сильный и злой ритм своего бьющегося сердца. Питер слышит ток крови под его кожей, видит, как он пульсирует в венах на его шее. Он задумывается, как бы Крис отреагировал на укус, и улыбается, надежно спрятав клыки.

— Кто тебе сказал, что ты не можешь сделать мне больно? — шепчет он, чувствуя, как в легких заканчивается кислород. Крис рефлекторно ослабляет хватку на шее Питера, и рука его остается теплым грузом лежать на ключицах. 

— Что? — прищуривается Крис.

— Ты не можешь мне причинить мне _вред_. Но нигде не написано, что _боль_ тоже под запретом, — он поднимает руку и обхватывает пальцами запястье Криса, легко и крепко. — Смелее, — говорит он ему, подталкивая его кисть до тех пор, пока ладонь снова не начинает давить на глотку, — воспользуйся лазейкой.

— Ты безумен, — бормочет Крис. Его левая рука ложится Питеру на затылок, притягивая его ближе. 

— По большей части, — соглашается Питер, мягко поглаживая пальцем кожу на запястье. Крис вздрагивает, впиваясь ногтями в его шею. Питер втягивает воздух в ответ на царапающую боль, ожигающую кожу.

— Почему ты просто не прекратишь напирать? — требует объяснения Крис, едва ли не вжимаясь в него грудью.

— Пагубная черта моего характера, — выжимает из глотки Питер, с наслаждением делая вдох, стесненный стальной хваткой Криса.

Крис вцепляется левой рукой в его волосы, и в ответ на тягучую боль Питер лишь улыбается шире, наблюдая как в ответ в глубине глаз Криса расцветают противоречивые и жаркие огоньки.

— Я не знаю, что ты задумал, — упирается Крис, но сердце его сбивается с ритма, изобличая в лживом упорстве. Питер обмякает в его руках, и в следующий момент Крис удерживает его в тисках своих объятий, вынужденно меняя положение в попытке сохранить равновесие. Питер раздвигает ноги и выжидающе переносит на него весь свой вес.

Крис скупо покачивает головой и отходит на шаг, бросая его. Питер падает на колени, тяжело оседая на пыльный дощатый пол. Крис смотрит на него сверху вниз в невыразимом замешательстве, сжимая свисающие по бокам руки в кулаки. На одно долгое мгновение они просто замирают. Питер откидывается затылком на дверь за его спиной, подставляя гневу Криса свое обнаженное горло, и надеется на то, что он сорвется, надеется, что он выпустит на волю свою жестокость, перекатывающуюся под всем этим покровом _чести_.

Длинные пальцы оглаживают абрис его скулы, и Питер поднимает взгляд, не отказывая себе в усмешке.

— Смелей, — мягко говорит он, раскрывая руки.

Пощечина едва оставляет на коже красноватый след, и она лишь тень того, что Питер хочет вытянуть из Арджента. Он тянет шею, склоняя голову на бок, и приглушенно, довольно смеется.

— Не сдерживайся, Кристофер, — тихо разрешает ему Питер, следя за отражающейся на его лице бурей эмоций, обещающей исполнение его желания. — Ну, если только ты не боишься сломать ноготь.

Крис _рычит_ и прикладывает его кулаком с такой силой, что Питера опрокидывает на пол. _«Вот оно»_ , — думает он и чувствует, как улыбка превращается в хищный оскал, — _«оторвись на мне по полной, а я посмотрю, как ты сломаешься»_

Крис садится перед ним на корточки и, положив ладонь ему на грудь, удерживает на месте. 

— Ты именно так представлял себе этот спектакль, Питер? — спрашивает он, многообещающе сминая в кулаке ткань его рубашки.

— Ты слегка медленно запрягаешь, но в конце концов, ты своего добьешься, — говорит Питер, цепляет лодыжкой ногу Криса и подтягивает его ближе, перенося его вес на свои бедра. Они сталкиваются, когда Крис падает на него, застигнутый врасплох. Питер принимает следующий скользящий удар с протяжным смехом, ощущая на языке кровь.

— Заткнись, — рявкает Крис, безо всякой деликатности обхватывая его лицо хрупкими человеческими руками с уже цветущими на них синяками. — Просто _заткнись_.

Питер обводит языком лопнувшие губы, слизывая выступившую кровь. На языке сладко растекается острый, тяжелый, железный привкус. Все так же приглашающе раскинув руки, он обвивает Криса ногами, заставляя его опуститься ниже. Крис не сопротивляется, медленно склоняясь к нему, и Питер слышит его запах, уставшего, небритого и сопротивляющегося самому себе над его распростертым телом.

Питер безнадежно, болезненно возбужден при виде Криса, натужно старающегося переложить правила их игры в другую плоскость.

Питер лениво покачивает бедрами, лежа под ним, и скалится. Крис издает звук, очень похожий на всхлип, делает резкий выпад и впивается в его губы своими мелкими человеческими зубами. Питер смеется ему в рот и позволяет Крису вести, исследовать грани самоконтроля, пробуя его на вкус своим языком. 

Он сжимает запястья Питера в цепкие замки, хватаясь за них, будто они его последняя надежда. От укуса его дыхание сбивается, и нервы гудят в ответ на долгожданную капитуляцию Криса перед возобладавшей над ним собственной жестокости. 

Мир приобретает пронзительную, удивительную резкость, когда Крис издает рокот —будь он волком, из его груди бы вырвался рык. И тут же протискивает колено меж бедер Питера, в жарком порыве прижимаясь к его телу еще крепче. Холод дощатого пола под спиной и запах старой, давно осевшей пыли смешиваются с крепким, пьянящим запахом возбуждения и восхитительным, отчаянным трением между ними двоими. Питер устраивает целое представление с попыткой вырваться из его захвата, намеренно расцвечивая свою кожу синяками под сильными пальцами Криса. Сам Крис тяжело дышит в изгиб его шеи, впиваясь ногтями в кожу Питера так сильно, что оставляет на ней саднящие красные полумесяцы. Он отталкивается, и Питер склоняет голову под более удобным углом, чтобы Крис смог укусить его снова. Зубы прорывают нежную губу, кожа лопается, и из ранки начинает медленно сочиться кровь. Ее запах кружит голову, пьянит, и Питер извивается под Крисом, принимая боль.

Крис вскидывает голову, и Питер азартно улыбается ему, впитывая взглядом его облик: зубы перепачканы кровью, в широко распахнутых глазах бушует пламя ярости, которое, как он считает, ему удалось надежно скрыть. Он безо всякой нежности накрывает щеку Криса ладонью и завороженно наблюдает, как оставленные пальцами Криса лиловые синяки на его запястьях уже начинают желтеть, отливая дивным контрастом. С губы Криса срывается капля крови и разбивается о кожу теплыми брызгами. Питер чувствует, как в несогласном ритме глухо бьются их сердца, и медленно скользит второй рукой между их телами, всем существом ощущая, как Криса пробирает дрожь.

Внезапно Питер выгибается, встречая сопротивление ошарашенного Криса с упругой силой, и одним броском опрокидывает Криса на спину, пригвождая его собственным телом. Неописуемого, окровавленного, со звериным рычанием пытающегося вырваться из его хватки. 

— А ты думал, что я сдамся вот так просто? — спрашивает он, слизывая вкус собственной крови с губ Криса. — Лежать! — приказывает он, придерживая его за горло зеркальным отражением их утреннего приветствия. Его рука тяжела от обещания. Крис моментально замирает, деревенея от предательства. — Хорошо, — мурчит Питер, играя с отворотом его рубашки едва выпущенным когтем, не отрывая взгляда от вычерчиваемого им узора, следом остающегося на слишком мягкой коже.

Криса начинает трясти, когда он повторяет свой рисунок языком, запоминая, каковы на вкус скорбь и безумство другого человека. Ткань расходится под его пальцами, когда он спускается ниже, поднимает на Криса глаза и, не отрывая взгляда, берет его в рот.

Крис испускает сдавленный, дурманящий крик, ток его крови шумом отзывается в ушах Питера, и он принимает его глубже, задевая кожу зубами, едва спрятанными за плотным кольцом губ. Крис вскидывается и неожиданно зарывается пальцами в волосы Питера, тут же вцепляясь в мягкие пряди и с отчаянной силой толкая его ниже, глубже. Оргазм сотрясает его на выдохе, выталкивая из легких остатки воздуха.

В отместку Питер впивается в его бедра когтями, и запах крови Криса смешивается с его вкусом во рту.

Питер обхватывает себя ладонью и окидывает взглядом изничтоженного им Криса Арджента: в разорванной рубашке и приспущенных на бедра джинсах, вымазанного в крови и только что кончившего под его грубыми прикосновениями. Крис, растерявший весь свой контроль, здесь, у Питера прямо на кончиках острых когтей, _идеален_. И он окунается в слепящий оргазм со смехом, устраиваясь под боком у Криса, как только снова приходит в себя.

— Кажется, мы испортили твои полы, — хрипло произносит он, лениво смешивая в узор брызги их семени на лакированной поверхности. Крис не отвечает, прикрыв глаза ладонью и все еще болезненно вцепившись в волосы Питера другой рукой. 

*

Питер выходит из ванной комнаты и нос к носу сталкивается со Стайлзом. 

— Добрый день, — приветливо говорит он, убирая с глаз сбившуюся прядь.

— В твоей ванной есть душ, — сообщает ему Стайлз, отводя глаза.

— В этой напор лучше, — объясняет Питер, не ощущая никакой усталости после рассветного приключения, и в то же самое время воспоминания о нем наполняют каждый его мускул. Он разминает плечи и улыбается.

— Мне поздравить тебя? Так ведь должны вести себя люди в неловких ситуациях, когда самый жуткий их знакомый будит всех буквально с первыми лучами солнца чересчур шокирующим ментальным цунами? 

Питер смеется и трясет головой так, что от него во все стороны летят брызги. Стайлз вскрикивает и брезгливо отскакивает назад.

— Я на это не подписывался, — отплевывается Стайлз, огибает его по касательной и с топотом скатывается по лестнице.

 _«Нет, подписывался»_ , — думает Питер, глядя ему вслед.

Правда в том, что с ремонтом дома и укреплением стаи все вокруг начинает действовать ему на нервы. Самоконтроля у Питера хоть отбавляй, но у его желания ограничивать себя есть пределы. Он в определенном смысле всегда будет прикован к этому месту, но на самом деле ему совсем не обязательно оставаться, ведь он уже застолбил себе уголок, оставив здесь частицу себя.

*

Домик на дереве Питер находит в сентябре. Запах Стайлза и Дерека так крепко пропитал эту часть леса, что в конце концов Питер поддается пожирающему его любопытству, аккуратно подгадывая момент.

Он крошечный и спроектирован просто безупречно: лестница свернута и подвязана к небольшому порожку, крыша расположена под таким наклоном, чтобы теряться в листве выбранного ими дерева. 

Питер поднимается, чтобы осмотреться, неспособный и, если честно, не склонный противиться своим желаниям.

Смотреть особо не на что: куда ни глянь, видно лишь деревья. Так что это явно не тактический расчет.

Судя по принесенным и оставленным здесь вещам, приходят сюда не просто по случаю. Фонарь и стопка зачитанных книг, и осторожно сложенное лоскутное покрывало.

Ну и _славно_.

Он делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза, погружаясь в заполняющее его умиротворение. Он успокаивается и позволяет себе вспомнить, слушая ток собственной крови.

Они обвенчались на Хлебородную Луну (1), удивив этим всех. Захохотав, она прижала его к лесной подушке и нарекла его своим, заявив, что в их медовый месяц он отвезет ее куда-нибудь в холод. Ей осточертела калифорнийская жара.

Противостоять ударам судьбы оказалось на удивление легко.

И все же, его никогда не тянуло вот так _вить гнездо_. Его собственные представления о совместном уюте всегда были несколько туманны, еще до того, как языки пламени вылизали саму его возможность.

Вот оно, доказательство равновесия, в стремлении _созидать_ раскрывается совершенно другой род велений времени.

Если бы Питер задумался сейчас, после собственного воскрешения, о втором поколении, то он бы по определению имел бесконечно больший вес, большее влияние на окружающий его мир. На откуп он, видимо, получил самопознание. Как нежданный подарок. Лидия Мартин поняла бы — или высмеяла бы его за отсутствие математически выверенного доказательства сделанных выводов. Он считает, что, наверное, обязан ей за то, что она буквально вытянула его с того света и заплатила за его перерождение своим твердым рассудком.

Он знает, что ему, такому, каким он стал теперь, придется взвалить на себя столько крови и бойни, и чистого, беспощадного истребления, сколько он только сможет унести. Те его частицы, что пришлось собирать заново, жаждут этого: погоню, _голод_ , вечно зудящий на границе его подсознания, отличный и чарующий даже больше после его возвращения. Теперь он может обагрить свои когти кровью, выкрасить ею свои клыки — ему лишь нужно принести обременяющую мораль в жертву отмщению.

С другой стороны, Дереку всегда нравилось созидать: и реальные материи, и эфемерные. Питер способен понять их ценность, даже если на первый взгляд практически все, что он создает, кажется шатким. Он ошибался, полагая, что Дерек не знает о силе, которую дарит любовь.

*

— Сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает Питер Стайлза, подкрадываясь к нему со спины. Он делает это только ради удовольствия, чтобы посмотреть, как Стайлз вздрагивает. В коридоре достаточно темно, так что Стайлзу, скорее всего, будет сложно разглядеть его, каким бы упрямо человечным он ни был.

Стайлз окидывает его злобным взглядом, прежде чем с непроницаемым лицом отпеть ему, что «возраст — это всего лишь цифра» и тем самым вчистую уходя от ответа. Скорее всего, ему сейчас почти восемнадцать, и Питер всенепременно собирается это проверить. Только вот он хочет немного понаблюдать, как Стайлз будет изгаляться, пытаясь объяснить себе такой внезапный интерес. В конце концов, им нужно как-то поддерживать накал в отношениях.

— Для домиков на деревьях ты уже слишком взрослый, но еще слишком молод, чтобы так скрытничать, — размышляет вслух Питер, глядя, как Стайлз заливается нежным румянцем.

— Так и знал, что стоило повесить ту табличку с надписью «немертвым родственникам вход воспрещен», — бурчит Стайлз, стараясь пройти мимо него ко входной двери. Питер дотягивается до него и ловит за запястья, удерживая, как в старые добрые времена, когда он сделал Стайлзу предложение укуса, и с изумлением отмечает, как же он подрос. — Отпусти меня, — приказывает ему Стайлз небывало глубоким голосом.

Питер улыбается и разжимает пальцы один за другим, пока они со Стайлзом не остаются просто стоять по косой друг к другу, обреченные никогда не достичь равновесия.

— Сила целого заключается в понимании слабости его составляющих, — говорит Питер, ожидая реакцию Стайлза.

— Если так ты пытаешься мне сказать, что хочешь, чтобы я позаботился о Дереке, то я честно-откровенно убью тебя — изо всех своих сил, чтобы на этот раз ты помер окончательно, — шипит ему в лицо Стайлз под учащенный пульс. В последнее время Питер все чаще слышит их запах друг на друге, и данный момент — не исключение.

— Я просто хотел дать тебе совет, — мягко говорит Питер, довольный вспышкой его гнева.

— Не тебе давать мне такой совет, — сплевывает Стайлз и обходит его, не касаясь. Высокий и широкоплечий.

И правда, не ему, учитывая, что было между ними. Питер уже на грани — теперь, когда земля уже не сотрясается у них под ногами, Питера подталкивает дальше — и по наклонной — его собственная жажда.

Возможно, ему дан шанс незаурядно прожить свою вторую жизнь. Даже, скорее, третью, если быть уже педантично точным.

*

Крис заезжает в пять утра, пробираясь на своем гулко ворчащем грузовике по их тыльной, стратегически скрытой подъездной аллее так медленно, чтобы его появление не стало ни для кого сюрпризом. 

— Как дипломатично с его стороны, — замечает Питер, сталкиваясь с Дереком на лестнице.

— Что именно? Вторжение? — огрызается Дерек, скептически выгибая бровь. Питер улыбается и жестом пропускает его к выходу. Вооруженный до зубов Крис выбирается из машины, и Дерек костенеет. Стайные узы покалывает тревогой, и Питер ощетинивается с дрожью сладостного предвкушения.

— Что тебе нужно? — выцеживает Дерек.

Питер впитывает разворачивающуюся картину: затухающий лунный свет, уступающий позиции новой заре, бледные утренние краски, окрашивающие все вокруг в оттенки серого. Крис один, и он горит решимостью. Питера охватывает зловещее, удивительное ощущение, будто он стоит на перепутье. 

— Нужно разобраться кое с чем, — грубо отвечает он, и в его глазах загораются огоньки. Питеру знаком этот взгляд, он испытал отголоски этого чувства сам, когда вырывал сердце живого существа. Что о Крисе, то это не жажда крови, нет. Но он прирожденный, обученный охотник, и противостоять этому желанию ему так же бессмысленно, как Питеру — отказаться от него.

— Если тебе нужна прощальная вечеринка, то ты, мать твою, приехал не по адресу, — отвечает ему Дерек, чьи глаза заливает алый свет.

Крис растягивает губы в холодной, натянутой улыбке и скользит взглядом мимо него.

— Не хотел бы отправиться со мной на пробежку? — спрашивает он Питера, обращая к ему старые слова, рассекающие воздух подобно стрелам. — Говорят, это улучшает ток крови к мозгу.

Питер скалится открытой улыбкой, даже не думая прятать клыки и уже ощущая на языке призрачный привкус крови. 

— Возможно, мы и катимся в ад, но, по крайней мере, мы не топчемся на месте. Не так ли? — бросает он Крису, надеясь на ответ.

— Не коверкай классику, — ворчит Крис, обнажая зубы.

Потому что мирная жизнь — это не для них.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.
> 
> 1 — название январского полнолуния.  
> 2 — wing chair — глубокое мягкое кресло с высокой широкой, как бы заворачивающейся спинкой. Например, [такое](http://livingspace.com.ua/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%BE-%D0%BA%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B5.jpg)  
> 3 — название мартовского полнолуния  
> 4 — название полнолуния во время осеннего равноденствия
> 
> P.P.S.: К этому фику был некогда нарисован восхитительнейший арт несравненной MarieLikesToDraw 
> 
> [URL=http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=c53767f16beec143e5f22a9f5f026efb][IMG]http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/thumbs/2014/12/c53767f16beec143e5f22a9f5f026efb.png[/IMG][/URL]


End file.
